


Moon Blood

by Venusofthehardsell



Series: A Drop of Blood in a Bowl of Milk [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, the stucky x reader true blood au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusofthehardsell/pseuds/Venusofthehardsell
Summary: The reader is a human held against her will at a facility doing research on vampires. Her first task as a "donor" is to let the vampire Steve Rogers drink of her blood, for scientific reasons of course. Steve, however, is a good guy who likes to share his food.





	Moon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is very obviously based on elements from season 6 of True Blood. I've had this idea for a while and finally found time to write it down. I can't believe I attempted smut, but here we are. This is my first time posting anything here, so I hope I did it right. Anyway, enjoy.

The small room felt overcrowded, even though you were only ten people in it. You had been standing shoulder to shoulder and back to back for more than an hour now, waiting for the shrink to call upon one of you. You felt nauseated and feverish and wanted to strip out of the heavy bathrobe you were wearing, but even though you knew everyone in the room by now you didn’t want to stand in front of them naked, no matter how much you believed you were dying. Or at least about to pass out.

An hour ago, the shrink had called number 14 into the consultation room and he hadn’t come back yet, so you assumed he was either finished for today or still donating. If that were so, maybe they wouldn’t need any of you after all. You would just have to stand here and endure until you were all told to go back to your cells. They didn’t call them cells, of course they didn’t. But none of you nurtured any illusions about them; you knew they were cells and you knew why. 

Even though the whole project was promoted as voluntarily, no one in the facility had chosen to be here. Well, no one except the scientists and doctors. The rest of the inhabitants of this place were either food or guinea pigs. “Donors” and “voluntary subjects” were the official terms. You belonged in the former, but you hadn’t “donated” anything as of yet. Every day you feared you would be called upon, but so far three weeks had come and gone and the shrinks and doctors and scientists had chosen the other donors for their programmes. You knew it couldn’t go on. Sooner or later they would choose you and you would have to try and endure it.  
The best you could hope for was for a shrink and not a scientist to say your name. You didn’t know exactly what the scientists needed humans for, but from the devilish whispers you had heard from the others, it wasn’t something you were likely to recover from.

You gritted your teeth as a rush of pain shot through the lower part of your stomach and instinctively tried to push your legs harder together. Your period had started this morning and you were terrified someone would find out. You had tried to clean up the first blood with the napkin from breakfast and now with your mind, but you knew it couldn’t hold.  
Folding your arms hard around yourself, you sat down and tried to look as insignificant as you possibly could while whimper after whimper stuck in your throat.  
After at least half an hour of sitting there, the sound of the speaker being turned on in the consultation room made you, and everyone else, look up. It was as if all of you held your breaths, fearing what would now come.

“Next one, please,” the shrink’s voice announced in its usual half-bored tone; somehow, they all managed to sound exactly the same. “A girl this time. Let’s see, let’s see…”

The five boys instantly relaxed a bit and were now looking at the girls with pity in their eyes. It took the shrink forever to choose one from the list. You could hear the sound of his hands going through your files over the intercom, one by one, and you could only pray he wouldn’t stop at yours. 

“Yes, why not. This’ll make an interesting match I would say. Number 29, will you please proceed to the consultation?”

You closed your eyes and hid your head in your arms, forcing yourself to keep the tears at bay. If you ruined your make-up they would no doubt punish you.  
Donor number 29 was you. They had stripped everything from you upon arrival at the facility, even your name. Food didn’t need names after all.

One of the others helped you stand up, but you didn’t really see who it was. The pain in your stomach had spread to the rest of your body now and every movement hurt to the bone. Your thighs felt sticky and you walked stiffly and slowly towards the door to the lift. When the doors slid open and you got in, you turned around just in time to see the remaining nine donors looking at you in relief and fear. Then the doors slid shut again and the lift moved from the basement to the ground floor where the consultation room would welcome you.

The first thing you saw when the doors opened again was a large room in cosy colours that definetely did not resemble any of the cells or the hallways in the rest of the facility. This looked almost as if humans were actually meant to feel comfortable here. You swallowed and took a few very small steps into the consultation room, keeping your eyes focused on the floor to make sure you hadn’t spilt any blood on the way.

“Steve Rogers, I’d like you to meet Donor 29,” you heard the shrink say and you looked up to find him sitting behind a desk in a very comfortable chair, looking at you with a pair of cold blue eyes. “She’ll be your donor today.” 

No matter how pleasant he sounded, you couldn’t help but feel afraid when he spoke and the more you looked at him, the more anxious you grew. It got worse when you turned your head a bit and looked at the hospital bed across from the desk where the “voluntary subject” was sitting.  
Even in the blue standard paper-pyjamas, which was straining quite a bit around his muscular body, the vampire’s golden hair and shining cornflower eyes made you think of a renaissance angel. Steve was otherworldly… beautiful. Like every other vampire, his skin was paler than any human’s and the graceful, almost fluid way he moved took away any doubt someone might have had.

“And here I thought you were going to keep feeding me that synthesised crap for as long as I was here,” Steve said, keeping his voice down. 

A smirk settled on his face, but it quickly faded when he noticed how your eyes kept flickering to the barred windows and the door in the other end of the room. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He hopped down from the bed and walked over to you on legs that seemed as if they could make him fly. When he stood right in front of you his breath caught and you could tell by the way his eyes darkened with lust that he could smell the blood between your legs. 

“You’re afraid of me… You’ve never given blood before, have you?” He sounded breathless now and you trembled when he reached out to touch your hair, but he restrained himself to that and managed to look at the shrink behind the desk instead. “I’d like to share her,” Steve whispered, obviously fighting not to suck you dry right then and there.

“Is that so?” The shrink leaned forward and placed his arms on the desk. “Why, if I may ask?”

“Because she’s bleeding. Moon blood,” he added, when the shrink looked puzzled. “I never drink from a girl alone when she is having her moon blood.”

“Really?”

“You asked about my drinking habits before and I know you’ve been asking the others the same thing as well. And some of them have quite curious habits regarding how and when they feed. Well, this is one of my curious habits.”

The shrink smiled and you wanted to kill him.

“Very well. Is there someone in particular you want to share your donor with?”

“James Barnes, the one with the long, brown hair. We’re in the same ward.”

The shrink nodded and picked up a phone next to the stack of donor-files. His words as he spoke to someone through the phone sounded faint and dream-like and you turned your head to look at the vampire again. He was staring at you with some of the same pity the other donors had expressed when you were called upon.

“It’s going to be all right,” Steve whispered, still obviously aware that you was about to black out from a good mix of cramps, terror and period-induced feverishness. “I’m not a heavy drinker, I’ll be as gentle as I can. And James is not going to take anything you’re not willing to give, okay?” 

Even though his words were soft and tender, you could tell he used a lot of self-control to keep as calm as he was now. 

“We’ll make it as good for you as possible.”

You looked at him with eyes that had never been more bursting with tears, but you didn’t set them free even though you wanted to. You wouldn’t give the shrink the satisfaction of knowing they had broken you. Instead, you let Steve take your hand and slowly walk you to the hospital bed in the other end of the room. He sat down and gestured for you to sit next to him.  
As soon as you moved your legs, a hot sticky feeling ran down your thigh and you could hear him moan under his breath as he watched you take the few insecure steps towards him and sit down. Carefully, he slid his hand in between the folds of the bathrobe and you shivered as he traced his fingers all the way up your leg to your soft inner thigh.

“Just a taste while we’re still alone,” he whispered before lifting his fingers to his mouth, now sticky and glistening with blood, and sucked them clean one by one. His breathing grew ragged with every lick. “It’s the first time in months I’ve had real blood. Thank you.” 

He leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, just as the door to the consultation room was opened and another vampire was led in by two armed guards.  
If Steve was the embodiment of a blonde renaissance angel, James Barnes was surely a white version of Jesus in the same painting.  
His brown wavy hair fell softly around his face and onto his shoulders, and a neatly trimmed beard accentuated his perfect jawline. A smile came upon his face as soon as he saw you and his pale eyes practically lit up.

“Oh god…,” he breathed, taking a few steps closer. His eyes glazed and darkened and you could tell he too had to restrain himself. “I’ve been longing for this ever since morning, that scent is all over the compound. Darling, do you have any idea how irresistible you smell?” 

It seemed as if he wanted to get closer, but he held himself back when he realised you weren’t alone. With slow movements he looked at the guards and then at the shrink, before finally looking to Steve. 

“This is a test, isn’t it? They’re not going to let me have her.” He swallowed thickly and looked at you again as if you were made of gold.

“You’re quite wrong,” the shrink assured him with the same disgusting smile as before. “Mr Rogers actually invited you here. He thought this particular donor was better shared. You can leave,” he added to the guards. “I’ll take it from here.”

Oh, if only they’d kill him, you thought when the guards left. One man against two vampires shouldn’t be a problem, but you knew how easy it would be for someone guarding the doors outside to push one button and the roof would move aside and reveal the splendid deadly shining sun.

Steve placed an arm around you and pulled you close to him.

“Just remember, we’re not going to hurt you,” he said, kissing you on the jaw this time.

“Not remotely,” James added. His voice was soft and warm, as were his eyes behind the glaze. 

He leaned down and kissed you on the lips, hungrily, voraciously, before kneeling down in front of you and licking his now swollen lips. Gently, he placed a hand on each of your knees and made you spread your legs in front of him.  
Steve pulled back the bathrobe and James leaned in to lick the blood off your inner thighs that had already smeared across your skin again. Automatically, you tried to twist away, but James’ hands firmly kept your legs wide open and Steve had placed his arms around you, holding you so tight there was no way you could possibly move.

“Relax,” he mumbled into your ear, positioning himself behind you to get a better hold of your waist. “You’re going to like it.” 

The moment the words had left his mouth, James slowly moved his tongue to the folds between your legs and gently he began to lick you in lazy but skilled circles and your breath caught. You could feel James’ smile against you and he moved upwards just enough to nibble briefly at your clit. Your breathing had sped up; it was impossible to pretend you didn’t enjoy it, you realised helplessly as Steve began softly massaging your hips.

“I told you we’d make it good for you,” he whispered teasingly against your ear and his hands left your hips to brush away your hair and the bathrobe, exposing your neck, shoulder and breasts.  
A blush rose to your already flustered face as started to kiss the skin right beneath your ear and you bit your lip, forcing a whimpering moan to stay in your throat. He chuckled and nibbled at your neck the way James still occasionally nibbled your clit as he sucked the blood you were spilling anyway.  
Very slowly, Steve worked his way down your neck, letting his tongue taste every inch of skin on the way. He stopped right where neck and shoulder meet and kissed you greedily until your skin was numb and your breath so fast and superficial it was difficult not to cry out. 

“Just relax now,” he moaned and you tried, you really did, but James’ tongue was now working so fast between your legs you could hardly sit still and Steve tightened his grip around you before he carefully let his fangs sink into you. 

The prickling pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure James tirelessly kept giving you. You weren’t even sure when exactly Steve began feeding and you didn’t care. His hands were all over you, James was still feeding off your moon blood, his tongue swirling inside of you and you had to let out a moan somewhere between your ragged gasps for breath.

Finally, James had taken every drop of blood you had to give and he increased the pressure from his mouth on your sensitive bundle of nerves until you convulsed and cramped around his tongue, curling your toes and gasping for breath in Steve’s firm embrace as your orgasm rolled through you. He smirked when he pulled away and licked his lips to make sure not a single drop of anything went to waste.

“Delicious,” he breathed and looked at Steve, who proceeded to slowly pull his predatory teeth out of your neck and then drag his tongue over the puncture wounds.

“Thank you,” he said before turning your head enough for him to kiss you deeply on the mouth. 

You were still quivering and out of breath when he let go of you and your heart was beating so fast you thought it might pump its way out through your ribs. Somehow, you wanted to curl up in their arms on the narrow hospital bed, but then your eyes fell on the door and then the desk and then the shrink, who had been silently observing you the whole time.

Immediately you wanted to get sick. Your whole body began to tremble and you could feel your gorge rise in the back of your throat.

“Calm down,” you could hear James breathe next to you as he sat down on the bed too and put his arms around you, steadying you against his cold, solid frame. “It’s going to be fine, I promise. People are coming to free us.” He was now speaking so low you doubted even Steve could hear it though he was sitting right on the other side of you. “And when they do, I’ll make sure you get the honour of killing off this one. Just a few more days now darling.” 

He placed a soft kiss on the tip of your ear, before resting his head on your shoulder. Steve quietly folded the robe around you again and lifted your hand to place a soft kiss on your knuckles. The two vampires were both looking at you in utter adoration.

You felt paralysed. Only then did you realise you hadn’t spoken a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome ~


End file.
